


The Rest of my Life

by Ayotofu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Seriously it's just cute af, they're getting maaaaariieeeeeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayotofu/pseuds/Ayotofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami had it all planned out.</p>
<p>Except Korra was blushing, stammering slightly when she asked Asami if they could stop by Air Temple Island after their dinner, and her hand kept drifting to the slight bulge in her pocket.</p>
<p>So Asami kept the ring in her bag and, smiling to herself, let Korra take the lead with all the grace of a true diplomat.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Asami and Korra get engaged. Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of my Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).



> Happy birthday Gini! This is much nicer than my other present, and I hope you like it :D

Asami had it all planned out.

The ring was mostly clear cut, inlaid with a single blue stone that looked like it held the waves when the light passed through at the right angle. A picnic basket was packed with bread and cheeses and meats and candles and wine and she’d made sure that the old pro-bending arena would be totally empty tonight. Their schedules were both clear (truly an impressive feat considering Asami’s role in the Council and Korra being, well, _the Avatar_ ) and everything was going to be perfect.

Except Korra was blushing, stammering slightly when she asked Asami if they could stop by Air Temple Island after their dinner, and her hand kept drifting to the slight bulge in her pocket. Korra and Asami were both confident women but Asami’s was a cool assurance, a gentle, unthreatening belief in herself and in her value. Korra, on the other hand, _burned_ with it, yelled out her strength to everyone who dared doubt her—a trait useful on the battlefield, but not so much in the quiet places she sometimes found herself in their relationship.

So Asami kept the ring in her bag and, smiling to herself, let Korra take the lead with all the grace of a true diplomat.

\--

Dinner went smoothly—at least, as smoothly as it could go with a nervous Korra trying to act natural. Her hand trembled on her goblet, sending tiny ripples through the cabernet (Rosham’s 1875 Cabernet Sauvignon, the first wine they’d ever had when they got back from the spirit world together), and she couldn’t quite meet Asami’s eyes without blushing a faint pink. Asami hadn’t thought it possible, but she fell in love with her a little more.

After they had had their fill, they climbed back into the Satomobile and headed out to where they’d meet the ferry to Air Temple Island.

“Could you… maybe go a little faster?” Korra asked. “I don’t want to miss the ferry.”

“We’ve got plenty of time. Plus, we could also just take a later ferry.” The look of absolute terror on Korra’s face at the thought of waiting even longer was kind of adorable, but for the sake of her sanity, she pressed the gas pedal down harder and they sped through the night.

At least, until they went over a particularly rough bump in the road and suddenly their Satomobile leaned sharply to the right as all the air rushed out of a new hole in the tire. Korra let out a faint whimper, looking like all her breath had left with the tire’s.

“Do we have a spare?” Korra whispered. 

“Of course,” Asami said. She gave Korra a quick peck on the cheek. “I might need your help though.”

As they worked the jack underneath the car and started to lift it (well, Korra did. Asami figured she needed to do something with her hands so she didn’t start ripping out her hair or something), Korra started to mutter something under her breath.

“What was that?” Asami asked.

Korra stopped pumping the jack long enough to run her hand through her hair. “Just… this was not how this night was supposed to go. And now we might not even get there before the ferry stops running, and—”

Asami couldn’t take it anymore, so she captured Korra’s lips with her own, cutting off what she was sure would be an impressive ramble (she could still feel Korra’s mouth moving to form more words for a couple seconds after the fact). Korra melted into the kiss for a long moment before breaking it off.

“What was that for?” she breathed.

“Yes,” Asami said instead of answering her.

“What?”

“The answer to the question you were going to ask me on Air Temple Island? If I’d spend the rest of my life with you? It’s yes. Always yes. A hundred times yes.”

Korra didn’t react immediately. The breeze picked up behind her and the scent of earth after rain wafted over—Korra’s scent. Then Korra broke out into the largest smile she’d ever seen, teeth flashing in the moonlight.

“Yeah?” she asked.

Asami reached into her bag and pulled out the ring. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

They didn’t make it to Air Temple Island that night. They didn’t even make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to come chat with me at ayo-tofu.tumblr.com


End file.
